Emotions
by FFNend
Summary: A confused Tails ponders his own nature, and his inability to feel hate. Oneshot


Emotions

A/n: This is a quick one shot, quick been the operative word here, that I wrote in....20 or so minutes. It's a bit of a fun look into the nature of Tails...or, rather, my version of his nature. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. I honestly have no idea what genres this suits....so any advice will help.

* * *

Throughout my life I have felt many emotions. Regret, anger, disappointment, love, happiness, misery. All of these emotions form a massive myriad of conflicting emotions that make up who I am. But there is one emotion I have never felt:

Hate.

No matter what happens or what I see people do, I cannot bring myself to hate them. I'm starting to worry about it. I should feel hate. Everyone does....don't they? So why don't I? I should feel hate, hell, I should be consumed by hate...but I'm not.

My life is a complete mess, everything I do seems to either screw up, or be ruined by someone else. Almost everyone I become friends with either dies at the hands of an enemy, or stops being my friend because they find me supposedly irritating, and yet I don't hate anyone for that.

It's all so stupid. Eggman has made my life hell. He has killed my parents, taken everything I've ever completed and attempted to destroy it, constantly reminds me of my messed up body, and every second week he tries to murder everyone.

And yet, I still can't bring myself to hate him.

Sure, I'm never going to be a friend....but I can't hate him. The problem is that I need to hate him. I need to enjoy those moments where he's in pain, or running away...and yet I can't. I want to be able to point and laugh at the fat doctor's misfortune without feeling terrible. I want to be able to....and yet I can't.

Why don't I feel hate? I have every reason to feel it, and yet I don't.

It just doesn't make sense, and I'm worried that I might be...incapable of the emotion.

I know it sounds weird...but that scares me. The idea that I'm simply incapable of feeling the emotion scares me to my core. I know it makes sense. Sonic tells me that hating people is a bad thing and that no one should do it, bu ti really want to do it. i want to know, just once, what It's like to feel complete hate for someone, to feel that nothing but their body torn into a million bloody pieces will make you happy.

But I know that day will never come. It just isn't in my nature to hate. I can see to much behind every story to truly hate someone. I can see why Sonic dismisses me so easily. I can see why Amy only focuses on Sonic and frequently ignores me, I understand why Knuckles is so needlessly harsh to everyone, I understand why Shadow is so cold and dark, and I understand why Eggman hates the Mobian race and desires for control.

Not that I think about it, that might actually be what my real problem is. I understand my enemies motivation. That's why I can't hate him. I know why he does what he does. I know why his every move is so cold and evil. I know why he what he is.

And I can't hate someone for doing what they believe is should be done. For what they believe should be done.

Maybe that is what truly scares me, that the difference between the good side and the evil side is purely a differing point of view. The Doctor believes that he is doing what should be done, while I believe that what I am doing is what should be done.

Maybe my problem isn't my incapacity to feel hate, but rather my incapacity to comprehend the difference between the waring sides. One one side I have the doctor who only seems to be trying to get rid of me and Sonic to allow him to become the ruler of the world, while on our side we are mainly trying to st.....

I just worked it out. It's to obvious.

The difference between good and evil.

It isn't our activities, it's our intentions.

My side defends themselves and tries to survive, while Eggman attacks for the sheer fun of it all. It's all so obvious. He hates us, and he attacks us. Sonic hates him back and attacks him back.

And I....I... I guess I must hate Eggman to....I...I do. I actually...hate him...

...well in that case the fatso better watch out. Tails is pissed and if the evil idiot doesn't get out of my way...well let's just say that there will be a whole lot of blood, and not much of the Doctor.

It's time for the Evil Doctor to truly feel my wrath....and maybe a couple hundred rockets.

* * *

a/n: This was really fun to write.


End file.
